


Get A Ride

by 3cheers12years



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Missionary Position, Not Beta Read, POV Second Person, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Who said missionary cant be good, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers12years/pseuds/3cheers12years
Summary: The idea of Dan's parents hearing you two and getting caught. You feel like a teenager again.





	Get A Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title: This is What Three Pages of Porn Looks Like in Samsung Memos

A soft groan escapes Dan's lips as you lower yourself onto his cock, down to the hilt. Your own lip is snagged between your teeth with a low noise leaving your throat, fingertips curling closed against the solid of his chest.

Dan's eyes are lidded and his head is tipped back slightly as you hold yourself over him. You kiss him slowly, deeply, teasing your tongue against his and he smiles lazily into your kiss. His hands move to hold your hips, squeezing firmly, encouraging you to rock your hips. You moan loudly against his mouth and he pulls away from your kiss slightly, hushing you softly.

"Keep it down, sugar," he tells you, voice barely above a whisper, "my parents are literally next door,"

Ah. You'd forgotten about that.

It fills you with a strange thrill, though. The idea of Dan's parents hearing you two and getting caught. You feel like a teenager again. It's fitting, since his room is the exact same as it was when he was 16, band posters littering the sea foam walls, comic collects stacked on top of bookshelves that are filled with fantasy fiction and archeological studies.

It was your first time staying with his family in New Jersey and you feel as though them hearing you and their son fuck through the walls isn't the best impression to make. You told yourself you'd behave and keep your hands to yourself, but apparently that was a lot easier said than done, as the second you were alone with your boyfriend you'd caught him in a kiss, backed him against his teenage bedroom door and glided a hand over his crotch. He clearly hadn't told himself anything of the sort since he told you to get a condom from his suitcase.

So here you are. Whispering a quick "sorry" before starting to bounce yourself on his cock, keeping your pleasure to small whines. His own appreciation are pressured sighs and the hitch of his breath. His hips rock so slightly in time with you, just enough for you to gasp.

Dan's eyes roll closed as your name leaves his lips. Your hands move from his chest to his arms, guiding them above his head, fingertips dancing across the soft, veiny flesh of his forearm before lacing in with his own. You kiss him gently, your voice low and soft as you speak.

"Look at me, Danny,"

He groans in response, swallowing hard, Adam's apple animating as his dark eyes open lazily, holding your intense gaze. He can see every wave of pleasure pulse though you and you can see his eyes glaze with lust and love.

"I want to see you while you fuck me, Danny," you tell him, squeezing his large hands between your own, your words are slow, ragged and deliberate and there is _nothing_ like the way he stifles his moan. It makes you smirk and his eyebrow twitches up.

"You're loving this, hm?" He asks, voice low, seductive and dirty. It makes your pussy twitch.

"Fuck yeah," you breathe. Your hips have sped up and Dan's have matched, "I love riding your cock Danny, don't you love me riding you?"

"Yes, baby," he catches you in a kiss but you spit in his mouth and pull away.

"Do wanna see me cum, Danny? You wanna watch my face as you make me cum?" You're breathing hard, face flushed from your words, your actions and the coil and warmth in your stomach.

" _God_ , yes, baby- I want you to cum for me-" his throat sounds dry and you wish you could have him say those words louder.

"I'm gonna cum-" you struggle to hold your voice steady, "make me cum, Dan, please Danny-"

He interrupts you with a kiss, biting at your lip and thrusting up into you harder. His hands are still above his head and he stops kissing you just in time to watch your orgasm. You shake and choke your moans as you hold his intense gaze, stilling yourself for a moment before riding him with vigor. You let one of his hands slip free for him to hold your waist, slowing his thrusts. You swallow hard as you regain yourself and he kisses you deeply, slowly, a smile evident on his lips.

His other hand frees itself from yours, wrapping both of his long, slender arms around you and holding you close to him. The fingers of your left hand get lost in his hair whilst the fingers of your right stray down and trace his jaw and his neck. Your index finger and thumb massage his earlobe slowly and he keens.

"Let me fuck you baby, please," he sounds as if he's pleading with you between passionate and slow kisses. You sigh a noise against his lip and you can feel him start to roll his hips against you again.

"Let me fuck you, gorgeous. On your back, legs tight on my waist, nails down my back, please babygirl," he's kissed his way from your lips to your jaw, nipping at where it joins your neck. His voice is tired and lust-ridden and you shudder as he begs another gentle "please, let me fuck you baby, I need it,"

You can't say no. You can't really say yes either, your ability to communicate using your voice has temporarily left you. You nod solidly and lift yourself slightly to let him pull out. He rolls you over, manhandling you into the middle of the bed, kissing your breasts and teasing the point of his tongue over a nipple before settling himself comfortably between your legs.

You watch him with hazy eyes, sighing at the heat of his breath. You swallow and wet the dry of your throat as he teases the head of his latex clad cock down your slit and slides himself smoothly and swiftly back into you.

He leans down, one hand holding the headboard and his weight, the other encouraging your legs to hook over his hips and lock at the ankles. He rolls his hips and one of your hands holds the back of his neck, not allowing him to move too far from your face, the other placed on his ribs. You breathe out that you love his cock and he smirks, the hand that was moving your legs making a fist resting it down on the mattress by your shoulder.

"I love your wet little pussy, baby, so I suppose we're even."

He kisses you slowly, chuckling slightly when your tongue eagerly licks at his lip. His thrusts are steady and purposeful, making you moan against him and your nails dig into his skin just slightly. It's when you start rocking your hips back into his needily that he pulls away from your kiss, looking at you with a spark of lust and starts fucking you fast.

It takes everything in you to stay quiet. Dan's shoulders are broad over you, forehead resting against yours. His grip on the bedhead is white knuckled, his bicep flexed and the muscle of his shoulder taut. Your hand has moved from his ribs to his shoulderblade and is drawing thin red streaks down the broad expanse of his back as you try and grasp onto something, _anything_.

His voice is dominant and breathy as he speaks, "I need you to cum for me, baby, I love seeing you cum,"

You choke. Your mouth is hanging open and your throat is too dry as you rasp out a "I can't,"

His hand moves from beside your shoulder to between the two of you. He licks his index and middle finger before rubbing swift circles over your clit and you arch your back, whispering a sharp _"fuck,"_

"You like that, gorgeous?" You tell him you love it and struggle to keep your eyes from fluttering. Seeing the lazy smirk he gives you makes it worth it, "I'm glad you do, so do I,"

You fuck back against him, rolling your hips and both of your hands desperately dragging down his back as you keen and whine and shake.

"Danny," is all you can manage and he kisses you quick.

"I know, baby, cum for me. Please," he whispers as he kisses your neck affectionately. Its almost as if its on command as your hips jerk and you muffle your pleasure in his shoulder. He tells you that you're good, so good to him as his fingers ease off of your clit and he holds your waist firm.

Dan's lips make their way up along your jawline, "you're going to make me-"

"Do it," you tell him, still shaking and holding him tight, your hips rocking in time with his, "Danny, baby, please,"

His eyes are getting weary, his blinks fluttering and eyeballs rolling. His mouth is just slightly agape and his tongue occasionally escapes his mouth to wet his lips along with a moan of a curse or your name.

He swallows hard and gasps as his mouth opens again, as if he's struggling to breath as a murmur of _"Oh, God, babygirl-"_ escapes him and he buries his cock inside of you, shuddering as he cums, eyes closing and mouth opening in a silent 'oh'.

Your lazy eyes study his face, a smile teasing your lips as he drops his hand from the bed and props himself on his elbow beside your head, careful not to lean on your hair. Dan's eyes open slowly, a blissed out grin on stretched wide across his face as he leans down to kiss you once more as he pulls out.

You drop your legs from his waist and let your hands slide as he sits up. You watch him discard the condom and wriggle his way back into his boxer briefs. He throws you your own pyjamas, which you quickly pull on and snuggle up under the duvet awaiting him.

Dan slides in beside you, letting you snuggle into his side an arm around your shoulder and he kisses your forehead. You sigh happily, thanking him quietly. He huffs a laugh and a "no, thank you". There's a moment of comfortable silence before you prop yourself on your elbow and lean across him to the bedside lamp.

"So, uh... Welcome to my family home." Dan says, eyes sleepy and voice rough.

You roll your eyes and click off the light.

"Goodnight, Dan."

**Author's Note:**

> Title is shamefully from The Northern Hues - Get A Ride (Im so sorry Dan) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l0NFdzFAxzs
> 
> Characters belong to themselves, all a work of fiction.


End file.
